Kurone Hatsuki
"I admit I'm once a pathetic. But now, I'm different.” – Kurone Mato Homura '''or known as '''Kurone Hatsuki '''after her change, is the deuteragonist in Darklight Chronicles and a supporting character in Vigilance Chronicles. In both versions, she is leader of the 4th Squad of Midnight Flower, which is a criminal organisation. She is Rei 's younger sister. Overview Appearance Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Mato wears a black tank top, dark blue coat with short sleeves, pitch-black tight pants, black fingerless gloves. She has grayish asymmetrical white twintail-style hair and blue eyes. When she ascent to supernatural, her right eye turns into 'Amelia's Eye'; like Konomi, she chooses to wear an eyepatch to hide the affected eye. She later switches her coat to a pitch-black coat with a hood attached, in which she tends to put it on to hide her face due to her current horrific appearance, she changed from tank top to black shirt, from tight to more puffy pants (similar to Konomi's) and changed from boots to shoes. And finally, she changed her name to '''Kurone Hatsuki after her changes. She never aged, appearing and staying the same. However, her facial structure changed drastically in just 6 months of absent. Due to this, it might be possible that she (and all other Jinko Choshizen/Choshizen) can control her aging at will. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info Kurone takes the appearance of a Troodon like her fellow Midnight Flower partners. Her 'After-Change' features in the Darklight Chronicles are implemented in her Vigilance Chronicles form as well. Personality Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Unlike her sister Rei, Mato is a reckless and energetic girl. Her personality tends to be often egoist and talkative which annoys many people because of her childishness. Although sometimes later she sucked into Asaiha Abyss World portal while infiltrating the Asaiha Government's plan to reach Abyss World, the portal is destroyed and she disappeared from an incident. And returned a few months later with a drastic changes in her, now with Amelia's Eye. Due to a drastic change in her throughout this events, Kurone becomes more collected, but also cold and quiet, a complete opposite of what she used to be as Mato. She is also known to have developed a relationship with Tadaki Kaiba. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info Kurone takes the same personality of her 'After-Change' version in her Vigilance Chronicles version. Weapons and Abilities Mato Mato is armed with twin Umbral pistols, dual special customized firearms that consists a longer barrel than that of a normal pistol and are equipped with lethal MAM (Mini Anti-Materiel) Bullets. Her secondary weapon is a L115A3 Sniper Rifle with a suppressor attached that supports both normal sniper rifle round and anti-materiel round. She has sword 'Shirayuki' as her melee weapon. Kurone She abandon the usage of L115A3 as she seen it as an unnecessary, she still kept her twin Umbral pistol, after the destruction of Shirayuki sword, she crafted Permafrost and Inferno as a replacement weapon, so now she is using a dual wielding weapon. In the Vigilance Chronicles franchise, due to her existence as a supernatural, Kurone is also able to harness the supernatural abilities, although she is not as strong as Zephyr. Vigilance Chronicles Vengeance .....To be added. Other Series Darklight Chronicles Kurone is a supporting character, with her role being similar to that in Vigilance Chronicles. Prologue As a resident of Ameria, Mato and her sister live and witness the chaos that Midnight Flower caused to their country's urban side, While Rei is a businesswoman, Mato literally has no occupation and lives in the rural area. She soon volunteers to join the organisation as they support her poor life, soon later she helps Rei with her problem, convincing her sister to join the organisation. Trivia * She'll be called Mato if implied to her original appearance, and called Kurone if implies to her after-change appearance. ** She commenting that 'Mato Homura' is simply her childish self, now that she adopted her new name, she has become 'new person'. * She is not a character created by edmundpjc. Hence, she does not exist within the Vigilance Chronicles franchise. ** The fact that she exists within Vigilance Chronicles is due to collaboration work. * Mato is based on a scrapped character known as Kuroyuki. * Kurone is looks older than Rei despite she is younger sister. * As Kurone, her Amelia's Eye is inspired from Tokyo Ghoul; the 'half-ghouls' possess the same 'heterochromia iridum' of having a normal eye and a black one with red iris. * Due to her tomboyish personality prior to her after-change, she is subjected to lesbian relationship with Konomi , but she doesn't seems to take it seriously. ** But despite that, she was affected by Konomi's fetish, and she actually liked it. * Kurone did marry Tadaki and have a child together in Episode Ex. * Her choice of clothes is more revealing than any other character due to her energetic personality. However, she dropped this as Kurone as it marks she grown more mature. * Her sniper rifle is inspired from Death Gun's Sniper Rifle from SAO:GGO. * Her pistol is based on Alucard's Jackal in Hellsing Ultimate. * Although her right eye is almost similar to that as of Konomi's left eye, she is still inferior to Konomi. ** Even still, she is the only character that is supernatural and doesn't have direct connection to Konomi, makes her the second most powerful character in Midnight Flower. Category:Females Category:Darklight Chronicles Series